


PORCELAIN MASK

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A BIT OF TEASING NEVER HURT ANYONE</p>
            </blockquote>





	PORCELAIN MASK

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2013

**PORCELAIN MASK**   
  
In the assembled nin, Naruto stood up a row and to the right, his face turned attentively towards the Hokage. Naruto had shown up ahead of him to this unexpected briefing, mostly due to Sasuke’s ‘uniform problem’. The lithe blonde looked unaware Sasuke was there, and Sasuke began to doubt his guilt… then those extraordinary eyes turned to look at him, the brilliant blue sparkling with mischief and a small slightly devilish smirk hinted on his lips. It was him alright, the despoiler of his uniform… he wasn’t even sure where Naruto had GOT the lipstick, much less how the fair-haired man had placed the perfect red kiss on the crotch of his pants… suddenly a vision of Naruto henged into his Sexy Jutsu form came to mind, and Sasuke’s eyes widened, his face heating. Naruto, who was only pretending to pay attention to the Hokage now, looked pleased by the obvious reaction. Sasuke tried his best glare at the jokester, but it didn’t do anything but make his tormentor's grin widen.   
  
It had been like this for weeks. Nothing would happen for days, then suddenly a prank. He wasn’t sure what his lover was trying to do. Many times he’d asked, then begged, Naruto to stop but the pranks continued. Nothing harmful or greatly upsetting, just unexpected and often embarrassing. In private, Sasuke chastised him and even went so far as to try to withhold sex… but that turned out to be harder than planned. He just couldn’t stay mad at his playful ray of sunshine. He felt blessed every day he could wake up with that messy mop of hair laying on his chest. Naruto was a perpetual cuddler, always touching him in some way, whether leaning into his side or curling up on top of him, it was a trait Sasuke treasured as much as he cherished the man’s love. To see those blue eyes open in the morning with unreserved love radiating from their depths was the most amazing feeling in the world. So there was the dilemma… Those days he denied Naruto he denied himself one of the only things he truly needed, more than food, drink, rest or shelter… he needed the unwavering endless love Naruto joyously lavished on him.   
  
The next instance was a mushy poem left open on the Mission desk, although there were no names, the poem left no doubt who it was ‘praising’. Secretly Sasuke actually kind of liked the last two lines, but he swept it off the desk as quickly as possible without showing how shook he was by the ‘gift’ and stashed it in his pocket… the rest of the day he had to put up with smirks from his fellow nin.   
When he was alone Sasuke pulled the poem out and read it again… this would have been wonderful to find on the kitchen table one morning… but the mission desk?!   
_“Your raven hair your ivory skin_  
To be so sexy should be a sin.   
Tempting lips, your sultry touch   
I want you; need you, so very much   
Our bare flesh meeting feels so right,   
I cannot wait until the night.”   
  
Sasuke didn’t know whether to sigh or frown, the idea that his beloved was so passionate warmed areas besides his heart… but the fact it had been left in a public place heated his face more than his cock. Sasuke wished it was so easy as to play a joke on Naruto as ‘revenge’… but his beloved was a master at this, there was nothing Sasuke could ever think of to match the devious pranks the sexy blonde had pulled on him. Why was he doing this?   
  
Sasuke stood calmly off to the side of the missions' office. He'd completed his mission early and was about to turn in the paperwork. Technically, it was a low enough ranking mission that he could just drop the paperwork in the basket on the desk, but he always liked to be sure it was received properly and stayed to hand the papers over to Iruka. The academy teacher was running a bit late, and quite a few nin had gathered in the office waiting. Seeing a flash of familiar golden locks out of the side of his eye, Sasuke glanced over at the door. He didn’t see Naruto and after a few minutes of studying the room his thoughts turned back to the papers he held, reviewing them once more for errors.   
  
The solid lean frame seemed to almost appear, enticingly grinding his cock against his lover’s well muscled thigh. Sasuke barely withheld the groan he wanted to make. Only Naruto could make him hard in the middle of a public pla, and it wasn’t the first time. Last time it had been at the club when Naruto’s fingers had wandered over to explore the rise in Sasuke's pants, then he’d slipped below the table… Sasuke grimaced slightly, those thoughts had not been helpful to resolve his quickly growing problem and Naruto wasn’t letting him off the hook. The strong tan fingers combed through his hair, caressing his scalp in the way only his extraordinary lover could. He fought the urge to moan even as he turned and tried to capture those devilish hands, but it was no good as Naruto easily danced outside of his reach. With the volume of nin in the little office the only way to catch the wicked tease was to chase him, and that was not something he was willing to do, to make a spectacle of himself was unthinkable.   
  
“Sasuke…” his beloved taunted playfully, his voice full of mirth at Sasuke’s attempts to disguise his frustration… and the state of his body. The other nin were beginning to notice their little ‘exchange’, this had to stop. Then Naruto removed his hitai-ate, his shoulder-length hair falling free in a tumble of loose curls about his neck. The beguiling golden-haired man moved closer, just out of his reach without lunging. His full soft lips parted, and his pearly teeth made small indents in the luscious flesh as he bit his lower lip; the tease was one that had worked so well many times before. The heat of his body, the spicy scent of his skin beckoned Sasuke to touch, to stroke the flawless skin and hear the mews of need from those parted lips… and when Naruto slowly trailed his hand down his chest, Sasuke’s body throbbed in hunger for his erotic lover.   
  
Sasuke attempted once more to break free of the spell Naruto had cast over him and maintain his outward calm in spite of the obvious bulge in his uniform pants. The effort was not helped by the approach of his enticing beloved; the sight of his lover’s eyes which had darkened to cobalt blue with the intensity of his hunger, his honey gold skin, broad shoulders… and perhaps he could have resisted had the seductive blonde not brushed his cheek with his lightly calloused fingertips. Sasuke loved the feel of his rough fingers and the immediate image of those fingers caressing other areas of his anatomy drew a soft and barely audible groan… a groan easily heard by the now highly amused assembled ninja.   
  
The strong desire raised by this prolonged tease animated him and the usually stoic man made a quick snatch at his partner. The attempt failed. Sasuke gave him an exasperated look, but was unable to be mad at his coy tormenter. He was undeniably adorable, even as he avoided Sasuke’s quick lunge, easily staying out of arms reach once more. Naruto slipped around the room with playful lithe movements that somehow managed to remind him of the movement of their bodies in the most ‘intimate dance’. His hips swaying, his perfect firm ass… Sasuke closed his eyes, a last desperate attempt to calm himself, his usually unshakeable control greatly strained… no broken. The vixen had won. Sasuke opened his eyes and gave a dramatic resigned sigh at his impish love, only Naruto could so easily get inside his defenses… he hadn’t had a chance, there had been no doubt his beloved would win. Sasuke couldn’t help it; the corner of his mouth lifted in a wry smile.   
  
Naruto watched with a smug grin as the room fell silent and his fellow jounin and chunin could do nothing but stare with disbelief, their breath caught at the *impossible event*… Sasuke Uchiha had smiled! The unbreakable, emotionless mask had slipped if only for this moment… just that little smile lit up Sasuke’s face and Naruto smugly watched as many of the nin present had to 'subtly' rearrange their pants. Naruto knew what no one ever had guessed, Sasuke was breathtaking when he smiled.   
  
Sasuke arched a puzzled brow as he looked at the silent nin… all talk, all movements, ceased with no apparent reason why. Half the nin were looking at him like he’d pulled an amazing trick… the other half were looking anywhere but at him, a flush to their cheeks that baffled him even more.   
  
Dropping the report in the basket and shooting one last mock frustrated look at Naruto, he muttered, “I will see you at the apartment.” He had no doubt his eager lover would be there soon, and he fully intended to give the wanton blonde just what he ‘deserved’. Sasuke made the hand gestures and promptly disappeared in a light puff of smoke, leaving everyone still dumbfounded.   
  
Naruto’s grin widened as the silent nin broke into excited chatter and playful taunts at one another.   
  
“I can see you standing there, your hand on your cock…”   
“Stunning…”   
“… he was so secretly hot!”   
“… sexy body.”   
“You know you’d pay your entire mission fee just to get to touch him…”  
  
Naruto smirked at them; they didn’t have a chance, that sexy nin was all his... he waved teasingly, hearing faked tortured groans as he too disappeared. When he arrived back at their apartment, Sasuke was waiting, the indifferent mask gone, his eyes dark with passion drew him like a magnet toward his beloved and he eagerly slid into his arms.   
  
Sasuke knew just how to get his ‘revenge’, his hands slid down the length of Naruto’s body as he sunk to his knees, his thumbs catching and drawing the waist band of Naruto’s pants down just enough… Sasuke sucked on his hip bone and heard the ragged moan of his lover. It was an ‘innocent’ move that always left Naruto weak in the knees; now it was Sasuke’s turn to feel smug… Naruto looked down at him and whimpered, “Kami Sasuke… please.” At Naruto’s plea, he sank his teeth into his hip, teeth just puncturing the flesh and he was rewarded by hearing the breathless cry of his sultry companion. Naruto panted, his eyes flashing a slight purple before returning to a deep blue. The blonde gave a low whine of frustration as his raven-haired partner slowly rose to his feet, his hands caressing their way up to start leisurely unfastening the buttons of his shirt. Trembling, Naruto eagerly helped as they stripped the interfering clothes from him, freeing his engorged cock. The urge to grab his sensual lover was strong, but Naruto did not, only pleaded with his eyes and whimpered as his love circled around behind him.   
  
In truth, Sasuke teased himself as much as his sensual lover, denying his own lust, he traced the finely defined muscles flowing under his partner’s flawless cinnamon brown skin while Naruto quivered in his embrace. With forced nonchalance, his fingers began brushing, tugging, and rolling the hard nipples, before freeing his throbbing cock and cradling it between the firm cheeks of Naruto’s ass.   
  
Naruto wasn’t sure which was a greater tease, having Sasuke’s glorious cock so near the yearning entrance of his body or Sasuke's fingers as they trailed down his torso to scrape sharp nails slowly over his balls and up the shaft of his cock to the head.   
  
Sasuke purred, “You have been such a tease… now it’s my turn.” No he was wrong; Sasuke’s voice was the biggest tease, the raw lust in his tone. He could feel precum drip down the shaft of his dick to the warm hand that had enclosed the base. Using the slick fluid, the firm grasp slipped up to the flushed head then back to the base slowly and hot, experienced lips nibbled his neck. Sasuke nipped and sucked the tender skin of Naruto’s throat, listening to his moans as he cupped the sexy golden body to his from behind and rocked his hips thrusting his hard flesh against the muscular warm curve of Naruto’s ass. He groaned loudly, his hand around Naruto’s swollen cock moving faster, with long drawing strokes as Naruto whimpered his pleasure. “Please.” He burned with the need, his mind clouded with lust, one thing remaining clear. No matter how much pleasure Sasuke could give him, it wouldn’t be enough. Nothing would sate him but his mate’s cock thrusting into him, filling him… claiming him.   
  
This wasn’t the way Sasuke wanted to climax… no, buried deep in the tight depths of his lover was the only place he’d cum. He released Naruto, drawing labored breaths as he backed away. It never ceased to amaze him, the fluid speed with which the fiery vulpine turned, his finger flicking off the buttons of his shirt with a knife-edged nail and baring his flesh to his mouth. Sharp bites drew beads of blood, and he could feel the man rumbling in fevered need. Nails raked down Sasuke's hips and thighs as Naruto eagerly drew his pants the remainder of the way down… Sasuke’s last coherent thought was that he’d need new pants before his next mission, then all thought was swallowed up in the fog of passion. Naruto drew Sasuke to the bedroom, the dark-haired man shedding the remains of his clothes on the way. Clambering swiftly up the bed he turned and bowed over wantonly. He couldn’t wait; he needed Sasuke now. No prep would hurt at first, but the pleasure of his mate inside him would be well worth it.   
  
Sasuke moaned, the sight of his erotic lover displayed so shamelessly before him… he knelt and rested his cock against the tight hole. He knew Naruto was beyond caring about the rough spear of his cock, and with a single hard thrust he buried the length in the hot embrace of his mate's body, the soft whimper of pain turned immediately to a groan of desperate need.   
  
Naruto was nearly in tears his body throbbing with a fierce demanding ache. His lover's penis was a searing brand that he desired more than words could express. He arched, trying to take him deeper.   
  
Sasuke began fucking him slowly, the silky warm clasp of his lover's ass grasping his cock was ecstasy. He groaned his pleasure, his hands tightening on his beloved's hips and he teased himself by drawing back and continuing to thrust slow and shallow. The pleading whines his lover gave at the playful torment brought a slight smirk to his face, but it was quickly wiped away by the tremendous rush of pleasure he felt as the lithe nin clenched his muscles around his arousal. Naruto needed him, needed the slam of his hips, the pound of his cock, he needed all the things that only his mate could give him. Like a cat in heat, he growled his demand and tried to draw the coveted organ deep once more, he would get it no matter how much his mate wanted to delay sating him; the teasing had reached a point where his cock was dripping with every movement of his lover. His muscles rippled around the intruding cock, enticing provocation that he was sure his partner could not resist.   
  
Sasuke's finger nails dug into his love’s hips as he fought to control his reaction, his need to pound that alluring ass hard and fast… But no, that would end it much too soon. However, he couldn’t resist giving one hard buck forward before continuing his slower thrusts. Naruto gasped, his breath jarred out by the sudden powerful thrust of his hips… the moan that followed taunted Sasuke as much as the coy look his partner shot up over his shoulder before closing his eyes and panting in pleasure. Sasuke gave in, there was no way he could resist him. The erotic man had a control over him that no man had ever had before; it was more than love and bordered on obsession. A few minutes later Sasuke gave a fast sudden ram, surprising a gasp out of his lover, then couldn’t hold back any longer. Pinning his companion to the bed with his weight, he thrust hard into the perfect grasp, ramming deep and feeling the muscles ripple around his cock, pounding into his ass in rapture. Nearing his climax, he forced himself to slow and rose up to his knees, drawing his beloved up with him to bow perfectly before him, the sight of the flushed man panting, almost gasping ragged breaths and low primal growls was heaven. With a slant of his hips Sasuke gave his beloved, several rapid and strong thrusts against his prostate.   
  
Naruto wept in pleasure, calling out in rapture with each solid thrust, the pound making him writhe under Sasuke’s hands. His whole body shook, contracting around the hard length hammarin into him, causing spasms shooting through him, waves of undeniable ecstasy. The pleasure so intense he could barely draw air between his ecstatic moans as his love fucked him steadily through his orgasm.   
  
His thrusts irregular now, Sasuke continued ramming hard until he didn’t think he could take any more. And as the strong contractions increased, he gave in and buried himself powerfully deep within his mate and came. Naruto lay on the bed, and Sasuke followed him down, his cock remaining firmly rooted in the moist grasp of his beloved’s body.   
  
Finally sated, Naruto was happy lay on the bed, his body still tingling at the intense pulses of rapture that had sped through him, while occasionally flexing around his mate’s spent organ. This was Sasuke’s ‘revenge’ for the poem. He was sure Sasuke had enjoyed torturing him to a frenzy of hunger, fucking him fast and deep… and that was exactly the result he’d desired. Naruto gave a weary grin. “Liked the poem, huh?” Sasuke gave a low chuckle rising off him and the blonde rolled over to look up at him with sparkling unrepentant eyes. Sasuke tried to sound exasperated, but even he didn’t think his tone did. “Why? Why must you do that?”   
  
Naruto’s grin didn’t waiver, but he gave the sensual man the only answer he could. “I just want to break through that beautiful cold porcelain mask, to show everyone the amazing man hidden beneath. Besides, it was fun!”   
  
Sasuke sighed; his love could bring chaos into any stability in his life… and it was perfect that way.

 

=======================================  
  
**END**


End file.
